


Dimension in Crisis

by WiccaWonder



Series: Bravest Seouls [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Future Fight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Korean Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccaWonder/pseuds/WiccaWonder
Summary: Three brave souls, Sharon Rogers, Seol Hee, and Dan Bi find themselves coming together under certain circumstances to fight against a threat that looms their world. As they work together valiantly and courageously to protect South Korea, the country they were all born in, they realize that much more than South Korea is actually at stake and in order to save their world, they must be unyielding, no matter what gets thrown at them.





	1. Valiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon Rogers was assigned to be Tony Stark's bodyguard by her father, Steve Rogers, director of the S.H.I.E.L.D. South Korea branch, for a Stark Industries event in Incheon, South Korea. As they enjoy a concert right before Tony's tech showcase, A.I.M. launched an attack in the stadium, stealing a specific piece of Tony's tech.

> **S.H.I.E.L.D. South Korea Base | Seoul, South Korea**

"I've trained with the _real_  Captain America before..." a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent scoffed as he stood beside his fellow agents, in front of a young woman who was in a [red, blue and white armor](https://sta.sh/01cs5r30kg9y) holding onto a shield and a lance, not taking her seriously. "Taking you out should be a piece of c-"

Before the agent could even finish his sentence, the young woman performed a roundhouse kick to his abdomen, knocking him back and catching him by surprise. She then proceeded to block a punch from a blonde, female agent with her shield. "Newsflash, agents: I am the real Captain America now." With one swift strike, she knocked another agent off his feet with her lance, and then released an energy blast from her lance at the first agent who was charging towards her. "You may have been trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. to _fight_  for our country's _future_..." An agent leaped towards her and managed to land a punch on her face. Captain America retracted her shield and lance and then flipped the agent onto her back. "But I learned from the very best."

 _"My name is Sharon Rogers. I'm also known as Captain America. Or at least the new Captain America."_ Sharon narrated. _"To these agents, Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter are living legends — the very shoulders upon which S.H.I.E.L.D. was built. To me, they're so much more. Mom and Dad didn't just fight to save the world. They fought for each other. When World War II ended, they found something else to keep fighting for here in South Korea where they were deployed after their honeymoon."_ Sharon started having a flashback to when she was merely 4 years old. Her father would return home from a mission and she would always play with his vibranium shield when he did. _"So I proudly followed in their footsteps. And when my time came to carry on another family tradition, I simply couldn't say no."_

Memories of Sharon rising up the ranks in S.H.I.E.L.D. surfaced in her mind. Receiving the certificate from her father after graduating from S.H.I.E.L.D. academy to donning on the new Captain America armor. From a recruit, she worked her way up to where her parents are — Level 10 agents. _"I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. when I was 20 and for twelve years, I've spent every day trying to prove myself worthy of their legacy... A legacy not everyone seems to think I deserve."_

"Thanks for the workout, agents," Sharon said casually as they ended their sparring session with some of the agents leaving the training room bruised — their bodies and their ego. Sharon took her helmet off and gulped down a bottle of water to rehydrate herself after the "workout". _"And then I got a very rare autoimmune disease that was incurable at 1987 and my parents were forced to put me on ice until a cure could be concocted for me. I only woke up from my slumber a few years ago."_

"Captain," an agent approached her. "The director would like a word with you." Sharon looked like she had been expecting and dreading this moment. She let out a sigh and proceeded to the director's office. She knocked twice.

"Dad, you wanted to see me?" She asked politely as she entered. "Look, if this was about spending over 100,000 Won on the BTS concert ticket-"

"Yeah, about that. You're not going to that concert," Steve said firmly.

"B-But Dad! I've been waiting for this for a very long time! I'm off duty tomorrow, [Ulysses Klaue](https://orig00.deviantart.net/9cec/f/2018/044/6/e/klaue__car_included___black_panther_movie____ff_by_ssingh511-dc31p0j.jpg)'s in custody now. There's nothing threatening our country- countries. Both the States and South Korea don't need Captain America," Sharon tried to convince her father.

"That is unfortunately not true anymore. You're no longer off duty tomorrow, cupcake. I have a new mission for you," Steve insisted. Sharon's eyes widened as she thought he was keeping her busy on purpose so that she couldn't make it to the concert.

"Dad, you're the worst," Sharon grumbled angrily and stormed off in protest.

"You're going to Incheon tomorrow," Steve shouted and that managed to stop his daughter in her tracks.

"Wait a minute, isn't there going to be a Stark Industries event in Incheon Munhak Stadium where Tony Stark is going to show off his technology?" Sharon asked, remembering that S.H.I.E.L.D. Korea deemed that event as a possible target for terrorism to strike.

"Yes, but more importantly, at least to you, there will be a concert there for the event. It's not BTS, but I checked her ratings and her fanbase and she seems pretty good for a newly debuted singer," Steve told her. "You're going to be Tony Stark's bodyguard-cum-translator. And also keep a lookout for suspicious activity." Sharon squealed in excitement. "Now, now, there's nothing to be excited about meeting Tony Stark. If he's anything like his father, his ego would surely be a huge turn off for you."

"Come on, Dad. How bad could Tony Stark be? He's a billionaire," she said excitedly. "He's an Avenger. He's our ally!"

"And a playboy," Steve added. "J-Just don't get too close to him, you know. Be professional. No flirting with him or letting him flirt with you!"

"Dad, come on. I may look like I'm 25, but I'm much older than that thanks to the Super Soldier Serum affecting you at a genetic level which in turn made me inherit your super soldier genes which slowed down my aging. If Tony is as bad as you describe, I won't be seduced by him," she assured him.

"Well, you're much older than 25 but you act like you're 15. Your mother may not remember how old you are but I do. Get it together, Captain Rogers," the original Captain Rogers told her sternly. "Do I make myself clear?" Sharon sighed and nodded. "Get back to work then, Captain Rogers."

Sharon saluted her father, going, "Yes, Director."

* * *

> **Noblesse Towers | Seoul**

_"My mother suffers from Alzheimer's Disease. She still thinks I'm 20. Well, partly because I do look like I am."_  Sharon, now in her civilian attire, carried bags of food into a tall, modern building. One of the caretakers noticed her presence and greeted her, knowing who she was, having seen her multiple times before.

"Sharon," the caretaker greeted. "You'd be so happy to hear this! Your mother's lucid!" Sharon's eyes widened in joy as she quickly made her way to her mother's room. As soon as she entered the room, Peggy's face lit up, seeing that her daughter was there to visit her.

"Oh, my sweet little cupcake," Peggy broke out a smile as the mother and daughter hugged each other right after Sharon put her things down. "I see that you haven't changed a bit. The super soldier genes are keeping you young, I assume?"

"Oh, mom, please stop calling me cupcake," Sharon let out a soft laughter. "I brought you some _dakjuk_  (chicken congee), your favorite," she told her as she brought out a container of fragrant, viscous congee. Sharon lifted the lid of the container as steam rose from the piping hot congee. "Eat it while it's hot."

"I may be senile, cupcake," Peggy called her that again on purpose, "but you and I both know that my favorite Korean dish is _samgyetang_  (ginseng chicken soup)."

"I know, I know, but _dakjuk_ is better for your intestines. Besides, ginseng is way too 'heaty'. One of your caretakers told me you just had a nosebleed," she said while she took a spoonful of the congee, blew on it gently and then fed it to her mother.

"I saw you put Klaue behind bars," Peggy said as she pointed to the television on the wall, changing the subject on purpose. It was news that was several months old but showed Sharon, as Captain America, battling Ulysses Klaue in the streets of Seoul. "Not bad, Sharon. Not bad at all..."

"People have a tendency to underestimate me just because I'm a woman trying to take up Dad's mantle. And I always prove them wrong by whooping their asses," Sharon chuckled as she gave her mother another spoonful of warm, delicious congee.

"You know in my time, people often underestimate me too. But you know what? I never let what men say bring me down. I hold my head up. I was a successful woman and I'm proud to be one. And you should be too. Proud that you're just as formidable as your father, if not more. I always believed in you, cupcake," Peggy encouraged her daughter with words of wisdom. "Of course, having a partner who constantly told you that you're the best woman in the world helped too," she said as they both laughed together. "Speaking of which..."

"Oh, Mom, I don't need a man telling me that. Behind every successful woman is herself," she assured her mother.

"You've got to settle down eventually, Sharon. You know, start a family! Marry a handsome man. Or a pretty lady, you know both your father and I are open," she told Sharon.

"Handsome man would do, Mom," Sharon said as she gave Peggy another spoonful.

"Start a family! Have children! You wouldn't want to be lonely when you grow old. _If_  you even grow old."

"I can grow old," Sharon laughed. "I love you, Mom," Sharon gave her mother a warm smile and gave her one more spoonful of congee. Peggy looked at Sharon in the eyes, then looked around.

"Cupcake?" Peggy asked.

"What is it, Mom?" Sharon put down the bowl of congee and wiped her lips with a napkin then brought her some water, thinking she wanted some.

"Where's my cupcake? H-Have you seen my daughter?" Peggy asked, not knowing what was going on all of a sudden. "She looks just like you, young lady. A-Are you my doctor?" The happiness from Sharon's eyes died as she realized that her mother was no longer lucid.

"Mom, it's me. I'm Sharon. I'm your little cupcake," Sharon held her mother's hands tightly, but she didn't seem to recognize her own daughter.

"When my daughter was 6, she wanted to be a cupcake for Halloween," Peggy recalled. "Steve and I made a costume for her, but the costume was so fat she had trouble balancing. She kept tripping over her own legs and couldn't get up on her own. Steve and I had a great laugh that day," Peggy laughed as she told Sharon about the past she already knew.

"I know, Mom. I know."

* * *

> ****Incheon International Airport, South Korea** **
> 
> **The next day...**

A large plane that had the word "STARK" printed gloriously on it descended safely onto the runways of the airport. It taxied into the hangar and finally came to a stop. Several of Tony's assistants carried briefcases and pieces of luggage and followed behind him while he got off the plane empty-handed. "Hey, watch the cases! Fragile, remember?!" Tony chided his assistants as he felt they weren't handling the cases carefully. He turned to look at Sharon in her armor and "scanned" her from head to toe with his eyes. "Ah, you must be the Captain's daughter."

"Actually, _I am_ the Captain. My father's a retired Major and the director of the South Korea branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. now," she corrected him.

"I was told I'm getting Captain America as my bodyguard," Tony sounded just a little dissatisfied. "I know, I know you're the new Captain America, but I thought I'd be getting the other one. And where's your shield? What kind of Captain America doesn't have a shield?"

"I am the only Captain America around here, Mr. Stark. I'm all you have. And also," she paused as her shield and energy lance extended out from her gauntlets. She pointed the energy lance at Tony. "I have more than just a shield."

"Hey, watch where you point that thing, lady!" Tony backed off, raising his hands. "For a lady as beautiful as you, you sure aren't as gentle as you are pretty." Tony then winked at Sharon and gave her a half-smirk cocked up to the left. Sharon retracted her shield and energy lance. "Now that's more like it..."

"Mr. Stark-" she wanted to say something but was rudely interrupted by Tony himself.

Tony put a hand up, going, "Please, no need for formalities. My dad's friends with your dad. Call me Tony."

"Mr. Stark," Sharon ignored what he said on purpose, "You will first be checking in to Central Plaza Hotel where you've already booked the biggest and most expensive suite all to yourself while your assistants have their own room each. Then, you'll head to the stadium at 5 and there will be a concert before you give your speech."

A limousine drove up to the hangar. It was definitely for Tony. "That sounds about right," he said as both Sharon and Tony walked towards the limousine and got into it. Sharon and Tony sat side by side while the pieces of luggage and briefcases were loaded onto the same limousine. Tony felt better if the pieces of technology were with him instead of his assistants, who were traveling in a separate vehicle from him. Sharon sat quietly beside Tony. _Dad was right_ , she thought to herself. _He's a playboy and a douche. Well, Dad didn't call him a douche, but still_.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tony asked, having observed her for quite some time. Sharon turned to him nervously and shook her head, telling him it was nothing much. "Well, you're not wearing this to the event, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm supposed to protect you. I can't protect you without my armor."

Tony's eyes widened. "Are you serious? You're wearing that clunky thing to a freaking concert? Uh uh, you totally have to change out of that. You're too uptight, Sharon. And before you repeat yourself again, yes, I know you need to protect me. But all you need are your gauntlets. Besides, I'm the freaking Iron Man. If anything goes wrong, I can protect myself just fine. Let me buy you a dress," he offered.

"N-"

"I insist."

* * *

> **Incheon Munhak Stadium, South Korea**

Several hours later, Sharon and Tony, now dressed up fancily (perhaps a little too fancily), got out of the limousine and made their way into the stadium. Even though there were barricades, preventing fans from being able to come into contact with Tony, he still felt nervous while walking into the stadium. The Stark Industries event was large. _Nothing I can't handle_ , he thought to himself. _I've done countless press conferences. This should be a piece of cake._  However, there was this unexplainable feeling in his gut he just couldn't shake off.

To kick-start the event, as soon as Tony got to his VIP seat, a [young singer](https://sta.sh/0t6rqzd4m3l) took the stage as she started to sing [her song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYbQtRWJ1IA). The left half of her hair was white while the right half was black. The gigantic LED screen displayed a rotating emblem while she sang — a snowflake with a black crescent moon superimposed on it.

"I take it the singer's not your type?" Sharon asked, noticing that Tony wasn't exactly ogling at the young singer.

"No, it's not that. I mean, she's hot and all, but something feels off," Tony confessed. "I can't put my finger on it."

Sharon chuckled softly but the chuckle was heard by Tony. "Tony Stark, a billionaire playboy, probably gone through this a thousand times already, nervous over a Stark Industries event?"

"I am not nervous!" he denied, folding his arms.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

(2:34 - 3:02)

Then, the young singer sang, **_"_ _YOU AND ME!!! OHHHHH... OH-OHHH..."_** as her backup dancers danced around her while she hit and held the high note. Tony raised his eyebrows, impressed by her singing and then winked at her. The young singer seemed to have noticed the wink and blushed underneath her makeup. Witnessed by Sharon, she rolled her eyes and scoffed at Tony.

 _Back to his usual self, I see,_ she thought.

(3:02 - 3:14)

 _ **"I can do anything with strong might, under the moonlight covered in snow, it's like we always used to do~ ooh, ooh oh! Modu hwansangcheoreom tonight!"**  _the singer finished her song and ended in a striking pose with her backup dancers. Then, she raised her hands and fireworks shot up into the sky, lighting up the dark sky with a plethora of exploding colored lights. Just as the first firework display combusted in the air, all power seemed to be cut off. The spotlights all around the stadium, the humungous LED screen. The fans cheered as they thought the lights were turned off to enhance the effects of the fireworks. However, Sharon knew better.

"You're right, Tony. Something's off," Sharon admitted and activated her comms and tried to contact anyone back in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. "My comms are offline!"

"And so are every electronic device in this stadium! Someone's using an EMP device to disable all electrical devices in here!" Tony realized.

Sharon stood up immediately and kicked her heels off, finding them impossible to fight in. She then extended her shield and energy lance from her gauntlets and got ready for whatever was about to come. Tony opened up his briefcase and parts of his Iron Man armor came flying out and latched onto Tony's body. In no time, Tony was fully suited up as Iron Man. "EMP resistant suit," Tony smirked as he gloated. All of a sudden, an army of agents donned in [yellow hazmat-looking suits](https://img00.deviantart.net/b76d/i/2017/317/6/d/earth_646_aim_agents_by_earthcenturion-dbtoos9.png) swarmed into the stadium, alerting everyone and making them panic.

"A.I.M.! What are they doing in South Korea? Why can't they choose another day to attack?!" Sharon complained and proceeded to knock an agent off their balance with her lance. She intended to shoot them with her energy lance but remembered that a hypothetical EMP device was making it impossible for her to shoot any lasers out of her lance.

Unable to use any energy weapons, the A.I.M. agents used traditional weapons including pistols, SMGs, rifles, and flamethrowers. Sharon blocked the bullets that went her way with her shield, completely covering her body with the shield. She plunged the lance on the ground and used it to swing her body around the lance, kicking A.I.M. agents away. Iron Man flew up to the sky and released repulsor beams from his gauntlets, knocking back several agents.

While Captain America and Iron Man were busy fighting off the A.I.M. agents, civilians were panicking. Some sitting near the exit were rushing out of the stadium. Others who weren't as fortunate to be sitting near the exit were rounded up by the A.I.M. agents, some were even roughed up by them.

"There's too many of them!" Sharon shouted to Tony while she forcefully hit an agent in the head with her shield and threatened to stab another with her lance. "You don't happen to be able to hit all of them at once, would you?"

Tony raised his right eyebrow. "I have an idea! Brace yourself behind the shield! F.R.I.D.A.Y., calculate the angle I need to shoot the unibeam to avoid any civilians!"

"What are you-" Sharon wanted to ask but did as he said. Iron Man released a powerful unibeam from his chest. The beam hit Captain America's shield, refracting into many beams going different directions, hitting many A.I.M. agents unexpectedly, knocking them unconscious. Iron Man landed on the ground with a solid thud, getting ready to blast more agents.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" asked Iron Man.

"If A.I.M. is here and they aren't after you..." Captain America began, but Iron Man seemed to know what she was thinking.

"They're after my tech backstage!" Iron Man realized and flew off, hoping to stop A.I.M. agents from stealing his technology. Captain America looked at Iron Man, tempted to follow him. She knew, however, that there were thousands of attendees of the events that needed her help. She spotted a young man tripping over and falling helplessly in front of an A.I.M. agent. She was ready to leap up to his level, but unfortunately, there were more pressing matters at hand. Attached to the wall was what looked like an explosive.

"Alright, S.H.I.E.L.D. training Year 2, let's see how handy you actually are," Cap mumbled to herself and retracted her shield and lance while she attempted to defuse the bomb. At that moment, Iron Man seemed to be blasted back into the center of the stadium. A cylindrical glass container slipped out of his hands.

"No! Cap, my tech!" Iron Man called out to her, hoping she could get her hands on his tech before the agents could.

"A little busy defusing a bomb now, Iron Man!" she shouted back as she continued working on the bomb. The cylindrical container rolled and stopped right in front of the singer who performed earlier. Knowing that it would be bad if the agents got their hand on Tony's tech, she grabbed the container and made a run for it. However, she only managed to make a few steps before running straight into an A.I.M. agent. The agent wrapped their arms around her as a jetpack suddenly extended out of their back and they blasted off into the skies. Iron Man propelled himself towards the agent and the singer but the agent was prepared for his pursuit. The agent shot an electrical web towards Iron Man as the electrical web wrapped tightly around Iron Man, disabling his thrusters, causing him to crash straight down to the ground.

"TONY!" Cap shouted worriedly. By then, she had already disabled the bomb. Her energy lance extended from her right gauntlet, full of energy. The EMP had been deactivated. In order to lessen the impact of Iron Man's fall, Cap charged up her energy lance and blasted Iron Man with an energy blast, slowing his fall and destroying the electrical net but damaging his suit in the process. Just before Iron Man crashed into the ground, Cap ducked out of the way so as to not be crushed. Iron Man's headpiece slid up, revealing Tony's face as he coughed.

"You... You saved my life! Thank you, Sharon," he expressed his gratitude genuinely.

"What did the agents steal, Tony? All your other tech are still intact, so it means that A.I.M. was here today to steal a very specific item from you," Sharon observed as she offered Tony a hand to help him get up. He took her hand and got up, but within seconds, he fell right back to the ground, weakened. "Tony! Tony!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starting scene was inspired from a comic called [Marvel Future Fight: An Eye on the Future](https://read.marvel.com/#/book/45370), except my version of Sharon had an excuse to be put on ice as her father did for most versions of him.
> 
> My reasoning behind this is Steve Rogers is born in (or at the very least around) 1920. After WWII ended, Peggy and Steve went to S. Korea and settled down there. WWII ended in 1940. Assuming the couple spent several years settling down before having Sharon and she was born when Steve is 35 years old, she would've been born in 1955. Which would make her what, 60 years old in 2015? Even if the super soldier gene slowed down aging, she would be too mature mentally and I want her to have the mindset of a young adult.


	2. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Seol Hee, known as "Luna" as her stage name, was an aspiring, now is, a singer hoping to use her singing and dancing skills to earn enough money to take care of her sick grandmother. When the science-obsessed organization known as A.I.M. ambushed a Stark Industries event where she was performing, she bravely attempted to defend the attendees, resulting in A.I.M. soldiers kidnapping her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like having Korean conversations in this series is a must since most of the main characters are South Korean, so with the very very extremely limited, almost non-existent knowledge I have of the language, and the magic of Google Translate and some reverse translating, I tried my best to make sure the Korean is more or less accurate.

> **Seoul National University Hospital**

_"My name is Park Seol Hee,"_ narrated a young lady as she splashed water on her face and looked at the mirror in front of her, looking into her eyes. Her two eyes had different colors — the right was dark brown, like most Asians, and the left was blue. Her hair was similar to her eyes in the sense that it had split color as well. The left half of her hair was white while the other half was black. It was neatly split in half. _"When I was 5, my parents were taken away from me."_

"Seol Hee ah, ganhosaga _MV_ leul boyeo jwoss-eo. Jinjja daebak! (Seol Hee, the nurses showed me your MV. It was really awesome!)" an elderly woman praised Seol Hee as soon as she arrived. It was an open ward where multiple hospital beds lined up in an orderly manner. Seol Hee gave the elderly woman a warm hug and an equally warm smile. On the wall above her hospital bed was a nametag which wrote, "최순희". In English, it is read as "Choi Soon Hee".

" _Halmeoni_ , najung-e incheon munhag gyeong-gijang-eseo konseoteuleul gajil yejeong-ibnida.  _Seutakeu Indeoseuteulijeu_  ibenteugaiss-eul geos-ibnida ( _Grams_ , I'm having a concert at Incheon Munhak Stadium later on. There will be a _Stark Industries_  event)," Seol Hee told her grandmother.

"Seutakeu Indeoseuteulijeu..? Naneun-i ileum-eul eodieseo deul-eossseubnikka? (Stark Industries? Where have I heard this name before?)" Soon Hee asked.

"Toni Seutakeu-i soyuhagoiss-eo. Geuneun eogman jangja ya! Naneun-i konseoteu hue chungbunhan don-eul gajil geos-ilago saeng-gaghanda. Susulhagie chungbun hae (Tony Stark owns it. He's a billionaire! I think I will have enough money after this concert. Enough to cover the surgery)," Seol Hee held her grandmother's hands in an affirming manner.

_"I don't remember anything about losing my parents but all I wanted as a child was to be a K-Pop star and halmeoni is the one who worked double shifts just so that I could grow up to live my dreams. Now, she's sick and I'm doing everything in my power to earn enough money for her surgery."_

All of a sudden, Soon Hee started coughing violently, giving Seol Hee a shock. Seol Hee brought the cup of water that was at the bedside table to her grandmother while she lightly patted her back. Soon Hee sipped some water through the straw and her coughing fits seemed to have calmed down.

"Na-e daehae neomu geogjeonghaeseoneun andoenda. Naneun neulgda. Noindeul-i noinbyeong-eul eodneunda. Neo jasin-eul dolbwa jwoya hae. Sarang-e ppajida! Dangsin-i _**cherish cherish**_ su-issneun salam-eul chajneunda! (You shouldn't worry too much about me. I'm old. Old people get "old-people-sickness". You need to take care of yourself. Fall in love! Find someone you can _**cherish cherish**_!)," Soon Hee laughed as she quoted lyrics from Seol Hee's song.

"Halmeoni..." Seol Hee chuckled. "Saranghaeyo. Neo naega gajin jeonbu ya (I love you. You are all I have)."

"Naneun neoleul deo saranghae (I love you more), Seol Hee," her grandmother said lovingly.

_"She's the only family I have. She's all I have."_

* * *

> **Incheon Munhak Stadium, several hours later**

Seol Hee got ready in her changing room as she put on a necklace that was a snowflake superimposed onto a crescent moon. She carefully put on a pair of earrings that looked like icicles and then finally put on a black leather crop jacket with a right sleeve that extended all to way to her wrist while the left extended only to her upper-arm. On the back of the jacket was the same snowflake and crescent emblem.

"Seol Hee, junbidoen (ready)?" a stage crew approached her. "Whoa, neo meosjyeo boinda (you [look](https://sta.sh/0t6rqzd4m3l) great)!!"

Seol Hee grinned widely. "Gomawoyo! Naneun gal junbigadoeeoissda! (Thanks! I'm ready to go!)"

"Toni Seutakeu-i myeoch bun an-e olgeoya. Ije mudaee ollaya hal ttaeibnida! (Toni Stark will be arriving in a few minutes. It's time to hit the stage!)" the stage crew informed her. Seol Hee nodded and signalled for the 5 other young ladies in the same room as her to go.

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Luna-ibnida! Hello, I am Luna!" Seol Hee introduced herself in both languages as soon as she got onto the stage, knowing that there were non-Korean speaking attendees. The Korean fanboys and fangirls screamed as she introduced herself.

Amongst the thousands of people in the crowd, there were people shouting, "I LOVE YOU LUNA!" Some of the fans were holding signboards that had her stage name on it. Even though she had only debuted several weeks ago, she was pretty popular for a newbie. The other attendees of the event who came for Tony Stark and not Luna looked mildly amused.

"I know not many people may know me. I'm not as popular as BoA or IU, but I am so grateful to have this opportunity to perform in this event held by Tony Stark. A round of applause for the main star of this event, Mr. Stark!" Luna spoke enthusiastically as everyone else applauded for Tony. "Here is my single, _[Tonight](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYbQtRWJ1IA)_ , please enjoy!"

(0:00 - 0:12)

The lights around the stadium dimmed down while spotlights lit the stage even brighter. A gigantic LED screen behind the stage displayed a rotating snowflake-crescent emblem while her stage name stayed stationary above the rotating emblem. _"I briefly dated a boy several months ago... Everything was going fine. Or so I thought."_

(0:12 - 0:21)

_**~ Dalkomhan ibseullo... Sarangeul malhago... Naege dagawago... Please don't lie. ~  
******~ With your sweet lips... You said you'd love me... Even if you're not here... Please don't lie. ~_

Luna started out dancing slowly to her song while she recalled what happened the past year. _"He was nice until he found out that I was going broke trying to raise money for my halmeoni. Most of the money I made... They're for her surgery."_  The background of the huge LED screen started to "snow" as it took on a darker, bluish hue. _"He left me."_

(0:21 - 0:26)

_**~ Ijen sokjihana... Deoneun mitji anha... Ije geuman haejwo... ~  
******~ I can't be deceived anymore... I can't believe you anymore... Stop it now... ~_

"After he left, I had no one else to depend on. I was alone. My musical career was at risk of not even taking flight." A male backup dancer held Luna's hands romantically but Luna pushed him away as part of the dance.

(0:26 - 0:36)

****_**~ Why don't you know? Buseojineun maeum... Sig-eoganeun apeum... Can't bear this snow! ~  
**~ Why don't you know? My heart is broken... My pain turned to cold... Can't bear this snow! ~_

"I felt so vulnerable. I was at rock bottom." The backup dancers surrounded Luna as they "restrained" her as she reached for the male dancer while he left the stage, heading towards the backstage. She knelt down, raising her hand as an artificial snow machine released fake snow. White specs fell from the sky and landed on her outstretched hand.

(0:36 - 0:45)

_**~ Nunmuri heuleodo... Nan neoreul bonae julke... Naegeso... Sarajyeojulke..! ~  
**~ My tears are flowing... But I will let you go... From your life... I will disappear..! ~_

Luna got up and confidently strutted a few steps forward. _"But I didn't let that crush me. I rose back up. I am strong and independent and I don't need anyone."_ Luna then spun around and did a sidestep and raised her arms from her side elegantly. (Her 4th skill in Marvel Future Fight for reference)

(0:45 - 0:54)

****_**~ Nan moreugesseo Love is, Love is... Mideottdeon Promise, Promise... Naman saranghanda mal!! ~  
**~ I don't know what love is, love is... I believed your promise, promise... You said, "I love only you"! ~_

Luna brushed her right hand against her left shoulder as part of the dance. _"I wrote a song as my part of my healing process. I needed a way to express my feelings. I channeled my hurt into a song as a reminder to myself that I've hit rock bottom and there was nothing else that could hurt me."_

(0:54 - 1:04)

****_**~ Da geojitcheorem Love is, Love is... Durieodo Cherish, Cherish... Modu kkeumin geot cheoreom!!! Whoa-ho-ohhh!! ~  
**~ A lie is what our love is, love is... Both of us should've cherish, cherish... Like everyone's dream!!! ~_

_"After I composed the song, my halmeoni was the one who supported and encouraged me and made it possible for tonight to happen. Without her, I would never have been where I am today."_

Jump to --> (2:16 - 2:34)

_**~ It's snowing... In moonlight... Areumdawo! ~  
**~ It's snowing... In moonlight... It's so beautiful! ~_

The artificial snow machine started to make it "snow" once more as the stage started to be covered in artificial snow. The spotlights on the stage dimmed down to emulate moonlight. Luna noticed that Tony Stark and the [woman](https://sta.sh/01cs5r30kg9y) whom he was with seemed to be engaging in a happy conversation with each other as they were laughing with each other.

(2:34 - 3:02)

 ** _~ YOU AND ME!!! OHHHHH... OH-OHHH... ~_**  

As Luna hit and held the high note, her backup dancers danced around her. The high note seemed to have impressed Tony as he looked away from the woman he was with and made eye contact with Luna. He winked at her, causing her to blush and smile even more widely than she already was.

 _ **~ Nan moreugesseo Love is, Love is... Mideottdeon Promise, Promise... Naman saranghanda ma!! ~**  _  
_****~ I don't know what love is, love is... I believed your promise, promise... You said, "I love only you"! ~_  
_******~ Da geojitcheorem Love is, Love is... Durieodo Cherish, Cherish... Modu kkeumin geot cheoreom!!! Whoa-ho-ohhh!! ~  
**~ A lie is what our love is, love is... Both of us should've _cherish _, cherish... Like everyone's dream!!! ~_

Luna and her backup dancers repeated the dance moves they did the previous chorus, with Luna brushing her left shoulder with her right hand. As the song was coming to an end, Luna started to pant a little as she was exhausted from the dance moves. However, she kept on going as dancing and singing was something she enjoyed. _"Everything I do is for halmeoni."_

(3:02 - 3:14)

**_~ I can do anything with strong might, under the moonlight covered in snow, it's like we always used to do... Whoa-ho-ohhh!! ~_ **

_**"Modu hwansangcheoreom tonight!"**_ Luna finished her song and ended in a striking pose with her backup dancers, with her pointing her finger up at the sky. Then, she raised her hands and fireworks shot up into the sky, lighting up the dark sky with a plethora of exploding colored lights. Just as the first firework display combusted in the air, all power seemed to be cut off. The spotlights all around the stadium, the humungous LED screen. The attendees cheered as they thought the lights were turned off to enhance the effects of the fireworks.

All of a sudden, the woman Tony was with stood up immediately and kicked her heels off, finding them impossible to fight in. She then extended her shield and energy lance from her gauntlets. It was only then, did Seol Hee realize that the woman was Sharon Rogers, also known as Captain America. Tony opened up his briefcase and parts of his Iron Man armor came flying out and latched onto Tony's body. In no time, Tony was fully suited up as Iron Man. Seeing as Captain America and Iron Man were (more or less, in Cap's case) suited up, Seol Hee knew that there was trouble. An army of agents donned in [yellow hazmat-looking suits](https://img00.deviantart.net/b76d/i/2017/317/6/d/earth_646_aim_agents_by_earthcenturion-dbtoos9.png) swarmed into the stadium, alerting everyone and making them panic.

 _Oh no!_  Seol Hee thought to herself as the A.I.M. agents started to rough up a few of the attendees. Two A.I.M. agents made their way to the stage and pointed their guns at her. She put her hands up and backed away to the wall. While Captain America and Iron Man were busy fighting off the A.I.M. agents, civilians were panicking. Some sitting near the exit were rushing out of the stadium. Others who weren't as fortunate to be sitting near the exit were rounded up by the A.I.M. agents, some were even roughed up by them. Seol Hee watched as Iron Man flew into the air and got ready to blast Captain America's shield. As soon as she ducked, Iron Man released his unibeam at Cap's shield, refracting into many beams going different directions, hitting many A.I.M. agents unexpectedly, including the two that threatened Seol Hee, knocking them unconscious.

Even though the refracted beams hit many of the agents, there were still A.I.M. agents who weren't hit by the beams threatening the lives of the attendees. She witnessed a young man trip and fall on the ground as an A.I.M. agent aimed his rifle at the innocent man. Instinctively, she ran to the agent, managing to sneak up on him as he was back facing her. She threw a punch as hard as she could and attempted to snatch the weapon from him. "UN-YEONG! (RUN!)" she shouted. The agent grunted and fought with Seol Hee over the rifle. He managed to break her grasp on the rifle and used the butt of the rifle to hit her head, causing her to fall on the floor. He pointed the rifle at her head, ready to fire. Then, a cylindrical rolled to Seol Hee. A little out of reach, but in her proximity.

"No! Cap, my tech!" Iron Man called out to Cap, hoping she could get her hands on his tech before the agents could.

"A little busy defusing a bomb now, Iron Man!" she shouted back as she continued working on a bomb latched to the wall. The cylindrical container stopped right in front of Seol Hee. Knowing that it would be bad if the agents got their hand on Tony's tech, she grabbed the container and made a run for it. However, she only managed to make a few steps before running straight into an A.I.M. agent. The agent wrapped their arms around her as a jetpack suddenly extended out of their back and they blasted off into the skies. Iron Man propelled himself towards the agent and Seol Hee but the agent was prepared for his pursuit. The agent shot an electrical web towards Iron Man as the electrical web wrapped tightly around Iron Man, disabling his thrusters, causing him to crash straight down to the ground.

Then everything went black for Seol Hee.

* * *

> **Unknown Location**

When Seol Hee woke up, all she felt was freezing cold. Her body was shivering in order to produce heat as a response made by the body. As she exhaled, her breath condensed in the air, creating a thick vapor. She touched her ears, feeling them in her hands but not feeling her hands on her ears. She coughed, feeling a burning sensation in her lungs as she breathed in the frigid air. She knew she had to escape or she may not survive. She looked around and saw large containers. Some were long, rectangular ones like the ones you would see in a harbor. Others were glass ones that contained glowing liquids.

She roamed around, discovering an advanced looking computer interface in another room. _Could it be a switch that opens the door?_  Seol Hee thought to herself. Connected to the computer interface was a reactor. The reactor looked like it was active. It was glowing blue and seemed to be pumping energy into a cell.

"So, what do you think _the boss_  wants with Stark's tech?" Seol Hee overheard someone speak outside the room.

"Beats me, I'm no technology expert. I'm only here for the free buffet meals everyday!" another voice spoke.

"Then what do you think the boss wants with the girl?" the first voice asked.

"That pretty singer? Oh, he'll probably... _You know_... her. She's hot. I would totally go for her," the other voice answered. Seol Hee clenched her fists in disgust. She heard footsteps approach the room. In a flurry of panic, and also because she was not thinking straight from the cold, she hid behind the wall right next to the entrance.

Hurried footsteps approach the two agents as a third voice said, exasperatedly, "Guys, this is bad, this is bad! The girl. She escaped!"

The two other agents gasped. "How?! The boss said the cold was supposed to slow down metabolism rates, how did she wake up?!" the second voice asked.

"Well, it is _your_  responsibility to ensure that she doesn't escape. Did you even tie her up?" the first agent asked.

"Uh, no..? The boss said the cold was supposed to make sure she stays unconscious! How am I supposed to know she'd wake up?!" the third voice rebutted frustratedly. Seol Hee heard one agent facepalm himself. The first one, she assumed. He sounded a little brighter than the other two.

 _No, no, no!_  Seol Hee thought as she felt she needed to cough again, feeling the burning sensation in her lungs from breathing in extremely cold air. _**"Kkakk!"**_  The three agents turned to the entrance of the room, knowing that Seol Hee was inside. Seol Hee crouched down, hoping that the agents would not spot her as they enter the room. The first agent entered, keeping his eyes peeled to everything at his eye level, missing Seol Hee completely. The second agent entered the room while looking through the scope on his weapon. The third walked in. He looked down at his feet and with his peripheral vision, spotted Seol Hee. Her eyes widened but stuck out a leg as he took another step, tripping him.

"Stop right there!" warned the two A.I.M. agents as they aimed their weapons at her. However, there was no way she was going to be trapped in that room with the three agents. She dashed out of the room and-

_**"BAM!"** _

Seol Hee ran straight into an agent and staggered backward in shock, accidentally stepping on the agent she tripped earlier. "Owwiee, watch it!!" he complained as he got up. Seol Hee backed away deeper into the room and bumped into the other two agents who were still pointing their weapons at her.

"Nowhere left to run, girl," laughed the first agent maniacally. The second agent squeezed the trigger on his weapon. A small stream of fire came out through the weapon, which Seol Hee assumed was a flamethrower. In no less than 5 seconds, the flame died down. The first agent turned to the second, Seol Hee assumed his eyes were widened. "Please tell me you did not bring a flamethrower to the most advanced storage freezer A.I.M. has," he said condescendingly.

"I wanted to warm myself up!" the second agent protested. The fourth agent grunted frustratedly and aimed his weapon, which was definitely not a flamethrower this time, at Seol Hee.

"Boom", he said and squeezed the trigger. There was approximately a second of delay between the squeezing of the trigger and when the agent spoke. Seol Hee ducked immediately when the agent spoke, so the energy blast that the weapon released went straight to the two agents behind her. The two agents crashed into the computer console and that accidentally triggered something.

"Look what you did, you moron!" the first agent screamed as he looked at the console. "It's going to explode!" he screamed and ran out of the room with the second agent as red lights started flashing.

"Well, it's been fun, girl," the third said light-heartedly as he shoved Seol Hee to the ground in front of the console and escaped with the last agent. Seol Hee attempted to get up but she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. _Must've been twisted,_  she thought. She looked up at the reactor. The glass appeared to be cracked. The reaction looked like it was going out of control. A bright flash of light emanated from the reactor as Seol Hee covered her eyes. She felt an extremely cold liquid get onto her skin and she started screaming in pain.

The four agents got out of the storage freezer safely and soundly just as they heard an explosion in the room. "Well, that was a close shave, wasn't it?" the third agent laughed as he locked the door of the storage freezer.

"Well, one thing's for sure. _The boss_  wouldn't be happy we killed his girl!" the second agent shivered as he thought of what would happen to them when their boss found out.

"Ugh, stop being so melodramatic. It's way below the freezing point of water, if the boss didn't have instructions to let the girl out of that storage freezer, it means that he wanted to let her freeze to death in there, especially with what she's wearing!" the first agent spoke frustratedly. "Seriously! We're called Advanced Idea Mechanics but you guys have no advanced ideas at all."

"H-Hey, we're grunts! The advanced ideas all come from higher ranking people than us," the third agent argued. The first agent put a hand up to shush them. "Hey, I know you want to rise up the ranks of A.I.M., but you've gotta stop treating us like you're better than us! We're all equals!"

"Shush, Elliot! Do you hear that?" the first agent slapped his chest lightly to get him to keep quiet. "It's like... A screeching sound... And it's coming from... It's coming from the door?" Before the agents could even react, the door of the storage freezer started to make way as a drill of some sort pierced through from inside the storage freezer, creating a gaping hole in the door. The "drill" shattered into a million pieces as behind the door stood Seol Hee.

"Ugh, you guys are seriously the worst agents working for an evil organization," Seol Hee complained as she hopped out through the hole she created, her ankle still hurting from earlier. The water vapor around her hands condensed as icy energy surrounded her hands, black on her right and white on her left. 

"S-She's... She's..." the fourth agent trembled. The second agent, Elliot, pointed his flamethrower at Seol Hee and fired away at her. Seol Hee backed away reflexively and guarded herself with her hands as ice spikes, black and white, grew out from the ground, blocking the flames. She looked at her hands in awe, surprised at what she could do. She then forcefully pushed her hands forward, shattering the ice spikes, causing the thousands of pieces of ice to shoot at the agents. The first agent snatched the flamethrower from Elliot and activated it while he ran away, melting the small pieces of ice before they could hit him.

"Aaagghhh! Make it stop!" the third agent yelled. "I can't believe Elias left! That traitor!" Seol Hee looked at her left hand which was surrounded with white icy energy. She closed her eyes and concentrated, forming multiple white snowflakes in her hand. She then shot the snowflakes at the three agents as the snowflakes exploded right in their face. Seol Hee clenched her fists and then punched out, crossing her fists as two ice spikes, one black and one white, grew up from the ground, piercing through an agent's uniform each and pinning them to the wall. The last agent, Elliot, who wasn't pinned to the wall, fled from Seol Hee.

All of a sudden, Seol Hee started to gasp and clutch her stomach as she leaned on the wall of the storage freezer for support. The icy energy surrounding her hands intensified. As she let out a scream, she released an omnidirectional icy shockwave, causing Elliot to lose his balance and fall off the railing. Seol Hee's eyes widened as she tried her best to rush over to the railing to see where Elliot landed. As she approached the railing, she realized that they were on an island, and surrounding the island was ice instead of seawater. "Geuge... naya...? (Was that... me..?)" she asked herself.

"I believe that was," a familiar voice came from above. Seol Hee looked up as Iron Man landed on the pier as a helicopter followed slowly behind him. A rope ladder rolled down from the helicopter as Captain America in her armor descended from the helicopter to the pier. "I have a built-in translator in my suit. Hi, I'm Tony Stark," he stuck his hand out for a handshake. "I believe we've met before."

"M-Mr. Stark!" Seol Hee shook his armor's hand. Cap hopped off the ladder and landed on the pier, looking a little disapproving at Tony's attempt to flirt with Seol Hee. "And Captain America!" Seol Hee turned to Cap and they exchanged a handshake.

Flakes of snow descended from the sky all of a sudden even though it was not even the winter season. Cap put her hand out, letting the snowflakes land on her hand. "Look,  **Luna. Snow**! Did you do that?" Cap asked.

"I... I suppose I did," Seol Hee admitted but was not entirely sure what happened to her the past hour.

"Let's bring her back to Seoul. She's weak and injured. We can ask about what happened to her tomorrow," Iron Man looked at Cap as she nodded. "My spatial extrapolator is no longer here. In fact, it's nowhere to be found. They must've known we were coming." Iron Man stretched his hands out, signaling to Seol Hee to let him carry her. She blushed a little and put her arms around Iron Man as he flew off.

"For now, I need a word with my father..." Cap mumbled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna Snow's voice in the song Tonight is by Hyeongseo from Busters. Lyrics taken from K-Lyrics.


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon and Tony head to an island offshore of Incheon to rescue Seol Hee. While Tony brings Seol Hee back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Sharon discovers something peculiar. Tony gets to work on studying what happened to Seol Hee and Sharon grows suspicious of her father.

> **S.H.I.E.L.D. South Korea Base | Seoul**

_"After the attack in Incheon Munhak Stadium, I was the one who brought Tony Stark back to the base to seek help,"_  Sharon recalled as she sat outside the med-bay and looked into the room where Tony was resting after crashing several miles from the sky. Steve approached his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. He's Iron Man. Besides, our medical staff had already inspected his injuries. He didn't suffer any major injuries, just superficial ones. He'll live," Steve tried to comfort Sharon.

"I... I was supposed to protect him," Sharon said, feeling like she was such a failure.

"I'd say he protected himself just fine, Sharon. Besides, you did blast him to soften his fall. You did your job," Steve assured her. Sharon folded her arms and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Dad, why was I there in the first place?" Sharon asked. Steve looked at her blankly, not knowing what she meant. "As you said, Tony protected himself just fine. And I heard his AI can automatically translate for him, so why was I there, being his bodyguard-cum-translator when he didn't need protecting or translating?"

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly before asking, "Sharon, whose dress is that?"

Sharon looked down at her dress and realized that she was still in the dress Tony bought her, although it was torn at several places from the fight against A.I.M. "Ah... Mine..?" she answered hesitantly.

"And since when do you wear such revealing dresses?" Steve questioned like an overprotective father. "And expensive, I might add."

"Dad," Sharon sounded pretty annoyed by his overprotectiveness. "It got torn up from the fight. And also... Tony bought it for me," she mumbled the last part quickly, hoping that her father wouldn't catch what she said.

"Cupcake! What did I say about Tony Stark?!" Steve sounded concerned. Sharon half-expected her father to flare up and threaten Tony like any overprotective father would do. "He's a-"

"Billionaire playboy whose ego is as big as the Avengers Tower, I know, Dad. I'm not seduced by him. He's _totally_  not my type, rest assured. The day I fall for him will be the day you get turned into a 35-year-old super soldier, fighting alongside me," Sharon laughed it off but Steve did not find that amusing. "Don't try to think I didn't notice you trying to change the topic, Dad." He was about to say something when Tony coughed twice as he woke from his rest. Both Steve and Sharon rushed into the med-bay.

"H-Hey, old man," Tony greeted as he saw them walk in. "And milady," he shot Sharon a flirty smile.

"Stark, what did A.I.M. steal?" Steve asked, cutting straight to the point.

"They stole my spatial extrapolator!" Tony cried out as he remembered what A.I.M. took from him. Both Sharon and Steve looked confused, not knowing what that was. "It's a prototype device that folds space, opening a breach in space a few feet away from you. I know, I know, why open a portal that brings you only a few feet away, right? It's a proof of concept! If I can open a breach in space a few feet, in the future, I will be able to decide where the breach opens," he explained.

"Why would A.I.M. steal a portal opener?" Steve rested his chin on his right fist as he wondered.

Tony cleared his throat, correcting Steve, "Spatial extrapolator. Not portal opener."

Sharon brushed what Tony said off by saying, "Tomayto tomahto." Tony got out of his bed and proceeded to walk out of the med-bay. "Whaaat are you doing?"

"Finding where A.I.M. took my spatial extrapolator. And Luna, of course," he added, not forgetting that A.I.M kidnapped Seol Hee. "And before you say I'm not in any shape to be walking about, let me just remind you that I've only suffered superficial injuries, so either you don't want me to roam around your S.H.I.E.L.D. base because you're hiding something from me, or you care about me because the Rogers' are known to be protective of the people they care about."

"I-" Sharon found herself stuttering. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she followed Tony. "What nonsense. You work with S.H.I.E.L.D. U.S. as an Avenger, of course you're free to use our computers." She paused, then continued, "What exactly do you need our computers for?"

Tony reached a console and started to type furiously as he explained, "My spatial extrapolator emits an energy signature which I can track. When it creates a breach in space, the breach vibrates at a frequency complementary to that of almost everything in this universe. And that..." Tony seemed to press the "enter" key as the computer screen locked-on to a specific location. "... is how I find my porta- spatial extrapolator."

"Wait, that's an island offshore of Incheon. What's your spatial extrapolator doing there?" Sharon asked. "Could A.I.M. have built a secret base that's cloaked from satellite imagery?"

"Don't know, but we'd better get there quick. F.R.I.D.A.Y., what's the status on Mark XLV (45)?" he asked his artificial intelligence. Metallic footsteps approached the trio as they turned to see an Iron Man armor walking towards Tony.

"Right on schedule, boss," the AI's voice spoke through Tony's Mark XLV armor.

"Cap, you coming?" Tony asked as the Mark XLV opened up for Tony to enter it.

"I'll get a chopper to fly me there. And also, I desperately need to change out of this dress," Sharon complained. "They're impossible to fight in, no offense Tony. It's a really beautiful dress, it's just... Impossible to fight in."

"None taken."

* * *

> **A.I.M. Island, South Korea**

As Iron Man and Captain America approached the island, they witnessed an omnidirectional shockwave of some sort emanating from a point on the island. The seawater around the island froze into solid ice. Captain America looked out from the chopper and went, "What the hell..? Agent, bring me down. The rest of you wait for my signal before going in."

"Yes, Captain," the agents near her and the pilot complied as the chopper descended slightly while Cap prepared to go down via the rope ladder. She held tightly onto the ladder as the pilot pressed a button, lowering the ladder enough for her to leap off without injuring herself when she landed. As she landed, she witnessed Iron Man shaking Luna's hand. She presumed he was attempting to flirt with her.

"And Captain America!" Luna turned to Cap and they exchanged a handshake.

Flakes of snow descended from the sky all of a sudden even though it was not even the winter season. Cap put her hand out, letting the snowflakes land on her hand. "Look,  **Luna. Snow**! Did you do that?" Cap asked.

"I... I suppose I did," Luna admitted but was not entirely sure what happened to her the past hour.

"Let's bring her back to Seoul. She's weak and injured. We can ask about what happened to her tomorrow," Iron Man looked at Cap as she nodded. "My spatial extrapolator is no longer here. In fact, it's nowhere to be found. They must've known we were coming." Iron Man stretched his hands out, signaling to Luna to let him carry her. She blushed a little and put her arms around Iron Man as he flew off. 

"For now, I need a word with my father..." Cap mumbled to herself. She signaled the chopper and soon after, multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents zipped down the chopper and waited for further instructions from Cap. She activated her comms and asked, "Are we all clear?"

The voice in her ear replied, "Yes Captain. No foreign heat signatures detected on the island. No weird energy signatures. Well, other than the leaking freezer." Captain America signaled for the agents to follow her lead as she entered the storage freezer first. Her shield and lance extended from her gauntlets. She didn't want to take any chances. Soon, Cap and the agent reached a room that looked there had been an explosion. Blue, glowing liquid was all over the floor.

"Captain, radioactivity detected," one of the agents holding onto a detector informed. Everyone slowed their footsteps and came to a halt on Sharon's signal.

"This liquid looks like the thing Luna was drenched in..." she observed. She then activated her comms again, going, "Captain America to base, I need you to contact Tony Stark pronto."

 _No response_.

"Captain America to base, does anyone copy? I need you to put Tony Stark on the line now!" she repeated herself. Still no response. "Weird, looks like our comms are down in here. I need one of you to step out to make that call and tell Tony that the liquid Luna is drenched in is radioactive."

"Yes, Captain," one of the agents who was visibly shivering volunteered and ran out of the storage freezer almost immediately. Cap turned to look around, noticing that there were many large, metal rectangular containers. "Split up and report back if you see anything peculiar. Keep a lookout for a cylindrical... thingy. If A.I.M. can cloak an entire base of operations, they may be able to cloak the energy signature of Tony's portal opener." The agents nodded and scattered like an army of ants.

"Captain, Iron Man says his AI is not reporting any traces of radioactivity on the glowing blue liquid. He also added that the liquid is something he has never seen before," the agent who contacted Iron Man reported from outside the storage freezer. "Whatever that liquid is, it must be one of A.I.M.'s experiments."

"Alright, tell him to stick around the base for a little. I have a feeling we're going to need his genius mind to figure what this is."

"Uh, Cap..?" the agent started to tremble as he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Fine, you can stay outside since you're _that_  cold," Cap said casually, not knowing what that agent was looking at.

"No, it's not that. BEHIND YOU!!!" he screamed. Cap turned around just to see a huge, four-legged [beast](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/1/1a/Frost_Beast.png/revision/latest?cb=20140728013626) ready to pounce at her. It had a long, pointed tail and a large, thick protruding tusks. It looked like a bulky apex predator, similar to a Polar Bear or a Gorgonopsid. The beast pounced at her, but Cap swiftly rolled sideways, dodging the pounce.

"The extreme cold must be what was keeping the beast slumbering and hiding its thermal signature," Cap noted to herself. With her sharp eyes, she noticed the same glowing blue liquid on the beast's tusks. The beast pawed the ground, like how a bull does before it charges towards anything red. Sharon realized what it was doing and waited. The beast charged towards her and at the last moment, she dodged to the right as the beast bulldozed through the freezer, creating a bigger exit than the one created by Luna.

"I'll go get the other agents in the freezer!" the agent who was outside ran back into the storage freezer, looking for the agents who were possibly injured by the beast. Captain stepped out of the storage freezer and faced the beast. Cap threw her shield at the beast and recalled it back to her arm.

"Magnetic gauntlets," she mumbled to herself. The shield throw seemed to have provoked the beast as it roared, releasing a shockwave that knocked Captain America back as it did that. Cap charged towards the beast then leaped up and impaled the beast on its back with her lance. It roared in pain and "galloped" on the spot, attempting to throw cap off its back, which it successfully did so. Cap fell on her back and before she could even react, the beast pounced onto her, pinning her to the ground. The beast snarled in her face as its saliva dripped grotesquely onto her face.

"Captain!" the timid agent returned outside the storage freezer with several of the other agents who looked injured. Some limped out of the freezer while others looked like they only had superficial wounds. Four of the agents took out a rifle-looking weapon and positioned themselves around the beast. They shot out what looked like a hook which wound around the beast's four limbs. The four agents pulled back with all their might to hopefully immobilize the beast. The beast struggled against the hooks and in the process released a frost breath at Captain America, who was under it. She braced the frost breath with her shield. Ice started to crystallize on the edges of her shield. The frost breath soon turned into an icy beam, creating, even more, ice on Cap's shield. She ducked out of the way and slammed her shield on the ground, shattering the ice. Then, she charged up her energy lance and charged _into_  the frost beast's mouth. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all looked at the beast in shock as any traces of Captain America disappeared.

Then, the frost beast started looking a little bloated. In no time, an energy beam came out through the beast's back, along with Cap, who was then covered in a thick, mucus-looking goo. The beast collapsed lifelessly. "Well, at least that didn't get onto the dress Tony bought," Cap mumbled to herself, feeling glorious over her victory. As she hopped off the beast's back, the corpse all of a sudden withered, as if all of the water in its body had been sucked out along with its life.

"H-Holy sh... C-Cap!" the timid agent stuttered in awe. "Y-You just leaped _into_  the beast's mouth!!"

"Well, what can I say? I had a hunch it'd work. Let's return to base, agents."

* * *

While Cap and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were busy investigating the storage freezer, Iron Man and Luna were flying back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Korea's base, with Luna in Iron Man's arms. There seemed to be a bubble around the both of them, protecting her from the strong wind from flying at such high speeds. "Okay, I'll admit it, I made a mistake, I can't believe I left my tech lying around," Tony brushed aside his ego and apologized. "I'm sorry, uh... Suri?"

Seol Hee looked at Iron Man blankly for several seconds before realizing he was attempting to pronounce her real name. "My name is Seol Hee," she said slowly.

"Right... Anyway, the chemical you're covered in is something we haven't even started testing. My AI's unable to do a quick identification of it. We need to do a more detailed analysis of it back in the base. S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists and I will get to the bottom of this and figure out what happened to you. Things may get a little... mad sciency. Catch my drift?"

"I'm not sure I..."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... Maybe try holding back on using your new abilities until we figure it out, okay? It could potentially be dangerous." Iron Man said politely.

Seol Hee shook her head. "You expect me to live life normally and pretend I don't have these... _daebak_  (awesome) powers that I can use to protect innocent people like the attendees of your event?"

"Look, Seel Hee-"

" _Seol_  Hee."

"Sool Hee..?"

"No, _Seol Hee_ ," she slowed her pronunciation, trying to make it easy for Tony to follow.

"Soul Hee," Tony tried to pronounce but fail to do so, warranting a facepalm from Seol Hee. "Ugh, whatever. Look, Luna. I was the same at your age. There's another kid just like you. If you meet him, you'll understand what I mean. So, what I'm trying to say is if you go out recklessly using your abilities, you could end up hurting people. It wouldn't be that... _daebak_  then, would it? Be more heroic with your powers."

"Incoming call from S.H.I.E.L.D. Korea base," F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed Tony. "Putting you through, Mr. Stark."

"M-Mr Stark, this is a Level 2 field agent reporting in. We've found high levels of radioactivity in the storage freezer. We believe it's the very same glowing blue liquid that is on Ms. Luna," a voice came in through his communicator.

"That's strange. F.R.I.D.A.Y. did not detect any radioactivity." Tony paused for a while as his AI scanned the liquid again. "Yep, just scanned it again. No radioactivity. Whatever this chemical is, I don't think it's anything I've ever studied in detail."

"Alright, tell him to stick around the base for a little. I have a feeling we're going to need his genius mind to figure what this is," Tony heard Sharon's voice over the communicator. Underneath his metal mask, he smiled a little on hearing that.

"BEHIND YOU!!!" the agent screamed as the comms went out.

"Uh oh, this isn't good," Tony mumbled to himself.

"What? What is it?"

"I think Cap's in trouble," Tony said worriedly.

"Relax, she's the Captain America! She'll be fine, you know that," Seol Hee assured him.

In a matter of minutes, the both of them soon arrived at the base. Iron Man landed in front of the base gently and walked into the base with Seol Hee still in his arms. She cleared her throat, feeling embarrassed that Iron Man was carrying her around. "Your ankle's injured. There's no way I'm letting you walk, kid. Hey, someone get some help!"

Several agents approached them with a gurney as Tony placed Seol Hee down on it. "Let her clean herself up before letting her rest in the infirmary. The chemical could be dangerous. We'll run tests first thing tomorrow."

"Tony, can I have a word?" Steve Rogers approached him confrontationally. Tony's faceplate slid up.

Tony cleared his throat nervously, thinking he did something wrong and that the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Korea was here to reprimand him. While Steve is not the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. U.S., he was still feared and respected by many. "Y-Yes, Rogers? Look, if it's about me buying your daughter a fancy dress-"

"No, this is something more urgent. Look," Steve showed Tony the recording of Sharon's fight against the beast, including the part where it withered. "The chemical that Ms. Park was exposed to, it's the same chemical that's found on the beast by the looks of it."

"She exhibited cryogenetic abilities, similar to the beast... Are you telling me that what happened to the beast is going to happen to Seol Hee..?" Tony asked him.

"You're the brains, you figure it out, Stark," Steve ordered. Usually, Tony didn't like being ordered about. However, seeing as it was Seol Hee's life on the line, Tony went to the lab without hesitation or signs of annoyance, off to study the chemical that Seol Hee was exposed to that got on his armor.

About half an hour or so later, Sharon returned with the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. As soon as she returned, Sharon immediately headed into the director's office. "Dad, we need to talk."

"Please don't tell me you're falling for Tony Stark..?" Steve made a wild guess.

"W-What? God, no! Why did you tell me to be Stark's bodyguard? You told me he's Iron Man, he could protect himself just fine. And me being his translator is a lousy excuse, Dad. His AI translates any foreign language to him. There's something you're not telling me," Sharon asked suspiciously, knowing something was going on with her father.

"I'm afraid it's classified, Captain," Steve refused to answer.

"Classified? I'm a level 10 agent, Director. It's literally the highest level in S.H.I.E.L.D." Sharon argued, but Steve remained silent and looked away. "Wait, is it not the highest anymore..? Is there a secret level that's higher than level 10?"

"Sharon, drop it. Everything I do is for your own good," Steve sounded stern.

"No, Dad! We don't keep secrets from each other. Whatever it is, you can tell me," Sharon tried to persuade. However, Steve remained firm.

"I said drop it, Captain Rogers! That's an order!" Steve finally resorted to using his authority to make Sharon stop questioning him. Sharon looked genuinely shocked.

"D-Dad... You've never resorted to that to get me to do something..."

"I..."

Sharon sighed, feeling a little hurt, and stormed out of the director's office.


	4. Crescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.H.I.E.L.D. studies Seol Hee's powers while Sharon and Tony head to Busan to retrieve the lost device. There, they meet and rescue a young girl called Dan Bi who bonded with a spirit bear.

> **S.H.I.E.L.D. South Korea Base | Seoul**

The next day, at the lab, Seol Hee changed into what looked like a hospital gown. There were multiple electrodes pasted all over her body. "Try to do something. Anything," one of the female S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists told her. Seol Hee focused and created a white ice spike in her left hand. "Alright," the scientist said. "Your temporal lobe had a spike in brain activity, more specifically your hypothalamus and amygdala. Those are the parts of the brain involved in controlling emotions."

"I was thinking of my _halmeoni_. I called her last night. Told her I was with S.H.I.E.L.D. She was very relieved to hear that I'm fine after hearing about the attack at the event. I feel so lucky to have her. She's worrying about me even when she's sick." It was then when Seol Hee started to feel and sound sad. The dark icy energy surrounding her right hand intensified as she accidentally froze a sheet of paper she happened to be resting her hand on which then exploded spontaneously. She gasped and drew her hand back, not expecting that to happen.

"I see what's going on," Tony said, in his civilian clothing. "When she's feeling sad, her dark ice powers are intensified. And her light ice powers draw on her positive emotions."

"That makes sense..." the scientist noted. "Seol Hee, your biology is extremely fascinating. You have a rare genetic mutation in a gene involved in the production of pigments that are responsible for your hair and eye colors, which is why you have both heterochromia iridium and poliosis, which explains your different eye color and why half of your hair is white. When I was studying your genes earlier, I noticed that there's something else going on with that particular gene."

Seol Hee looked at the scientist, feeling confused. "What does that mean?"

"We noticed that that gene also serves as a 'master gene' that controls all of your... meta-genes. The chemical you were exposed to altered several different parts of your DNA and all these genes work together to give you control over ice. You're a metahuman, Seol Hee, and the genes responsible for your powers are called meta-genes," the scientists informed her. "And since your 'master meta-gene' is tied to the gene responsible for your hair and eye colors, your ice powers seem to have two sides to it as well."

"But it seems like your powers having a dark and light side to them has no value-added functionalities other than aesthetic purposes," Tony explained. "Well, at least not with the studies these scientists have done so far." Seol Hee nodded and looked at her hands while both of them were surrounded by dark and light icy energy respectively.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Stark," Sharon walked in politely, addressing Tony.

"Come on, you can call me Tony," he reminded her.

"We have a lead on where your portal device is," she said, piquing his interest. "S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites picked up a fold in the fabric of space somewhere in Busan. Sending in a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents might not be a good idea since it might gather too much attention. I'm thinking of sending myself in, but seeing as it's your tech, perhaps you wanna tag along?"

"I want to come!" Seol Hee stood up, looking determined to come along with Sharon and Tony on the mission. Sharon shook her head disapprovingly immediately.

"I'm sorry, Seol Hee, but I can't allow that."

"I-I have powers!" she protested.

"But that doesn't mean you know how to use them. You could end up hurting someone really badly. You could end up hurting yourself! It's too dangerous," Tony tried to rationalize with her.

Sharon nodded, agreeing with Tony. "You're not a trained agent, you're a civilian. Whatever happens to you is my responsibility. Besides, you're a pop-star and a metahuman. If someone gets their hands on you, what's stopping them from auctioning you off to a metahuman black market?"

"B-But-"

"No buts," Tony interrupted her. "Let's leave," he told Sharon as pieces of a dark grey Iron Man armor flew in and latched onto his body, suiting him up in his stealth armor. Seol Hee watched disappointingly as Sharon and Tony, both now donned in their respective superhero suits, left her alone with the scientists.

" _Josimhae_..." Seol Hee mumbled under her breath, wishing the both of them to be careful on their mission.

* * *

Captain America and Iron Man were both onboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. stealth jet, on the way to a forest where the S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites had earlier detected the location of a fold in the fabric of space. Busan is a city in South Korea just about 200 miles from Seoul, the capital of South Korea. Captain America, having had training in flying jets during her time as a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee, was in charge of the jet. With the push of a button on the console, Cap activated 'stealth mode'. From the outside, the jet turned _almost_  invisible. She pushed a lever as the engines flipped, directing the engine thrust downwards as she got ready to land the jet at a grassland. The jet lowered as she controlled the engines, landing the jet smoothly and successfully.

"Nice vertical landing, Cap," Iron Man complimented.

"Of course, I'm trained by the best." She smirked as she flipped the switches in the jet off, save for the one responsible for keeping the entire jet cloaked. Cap picked her lance and shield up as both she and Iron Man got off the jet. Iron Man flew up and hovered in the air, scanning their surroundings with his technology.

"Follow me, Captain," Iron Man said as he flew towards the direction of the spatial disruption his technology detected. With Cap following closely behind, the duo soon approached what seemed to be multiple [winged, hooded women](https://sta.sh/013cek5t9h64) and a businessman of some sort arguing.

"I-I figured out what you're trying to do, le Fay! You're not going to succeed! I'm not letting you have the Crescent!" the man shouted. The women, called by the man as _le Fay_ , flew up to him and restrained him.

"Even if we have your daughter?" one threatened. Another of the winged seemingly appeared out of nowhere, grabbing a small girl by her _dobok_  (taekwondo uniform). The girl struggled, but with her size, there was absolutely no chance she could break free of her captivity.

"D-Dan Bi!" the man cried out and attempted to reach for his daughter but the winged women held him back.

"Cap, are you seeing this..?" Iron Man whispered to her. By then, he had already landed on the ground so as not to alert the winged with the thrusters that kept him in the air. Cap said nothing but nodded. She held her hand up, telling Iron Man to stand back for now as she didn't know what might happen. They continued watching behind a tree.

The winged woman holding the girl captive tightened her grip on the girl's neck, making her cry out in pain. "No! Don't hurt my daughter!" The man protested before struggling to reach for an item in his pocket. It was a glowing crescent-shaped object. With all of his might, he flung the item into the depths of the forest.

"NO, YOU FOOL!" The winged women yelled as all of them flew towards the direction of the Crescent. The young girl ran towards her father as he embraced her, assuring her that everything would be alright while she cried in his arms.

"Alright, what just happened?" Iron Man stepped out, revealing himself and Captain America.

The man stumbled back as he saw Captain America. "S.H.I.E.L.D.! N-No! You're here to back the fairies up!"

Cap shot him a confused look. _Why is he so afraid of S.H.I.E.L.D.?_  "Ahjussi, jinjeonghaeyo! (Sir, calm down!)" said Cap. However, the look on the man's face was as though as he thought Cap was going to attack him and his daughter. By then, the fairies, as he had referred them as, had returned with the Crescent.

"Captain America and Iron Man? You're not supposed to be here!" one of the fairies said, sounding like she was shocked.

"Where else should we be..?" Iron Man asked. The man looked at them, not sure who was on whose side. "You look like you're terrorizing the nice man and his daughter. Why don't you give that back?" Iron Man shot an energy blast from his repulsor at the fairy holding onto the Crescent. The blast knocked her into a tree as the Crescent fell out of her grasp and onto the ground.

"No!" the other fairies screamed. Two flew towards the Crescent while two others got ready to fight off Captain America and Iron Man. Knowing that the Crescent seemed to be of utmost importance to the fairies, Cap released a blast from her lance near where the Crescent landed, causing it to be propelled into the air. Iron Man activated his thrusters and flew towards it, but the fairies released a combined magical blast, knocking him to the ground.

"Ugh, magic..." Iron Man complained.

Cap dashed towards the fairies while bracing for impact with her shield, knocking the fairies away from her. She caught the Crescent in the nick of time. "Tony, catch!" she yelled as she threw the Crescent to him. One of the fairies mumbled something as mystical energy shrouded Iron Man's armor.

"I-I can't move!" he said with frustration in his voice. The man ran towards the Crescent in hopes of catching it. Cap turned to see the fairies preparing to release another blast towards the man.

"Wait!" she yelled out. However, it was too late. The blast exploded forcefully as soon as it hit the man. He flew back several feet with the Crescent landing beside him. His daughter screamed in horror and rushed towards him.

"Appa! Appa!! (Daddy! Daddy!!)" Dan Bi cried.

"Yong-gam hae, nae eolin sonyeo... (Be brave, my little girl...)" her father muttered. Tears rolled down her cheek as she saw her father closing his eyes, not knowing if he was just unconscious or that was his last words. A tear fell onto the Crescent as it glowed even brighter than before. Originally just a crescent-shaped object, red and black material suddenly began growing out from the Crescent as it soon became a mask. Dan Bi picked the mask up as if it was calling out to her and put it on.

[A glowing, transparent moon bear materialized in front of her](https://sta.sh/0gtd9t00e69). It was extremely huge, being 10' 2" (3.1 m), towering over Dan Bi, who was only 4' 2" (1.27 m). Everyone there looked in awe as both Dan Bi and the bear reached their hands out towards each other in sync. The fairies looked frustrated. It seemed like their plans had been thwarted. All 5 of the fairies gathered together as they began combining their magic, preparing for a deadly magical attack.

"Girl, look out!" warned Iron Man. Cap rushed in front of her as they released the deadly blast, blocking the attack with her shield. The shield was no match for the fairies' magic as it crumbled into dust while Cap got knocked back from the impact of the blast. Iron Man rushed towards her. "N-No! Sharon! Are you okay?"

While he was distracted by Cap's injuries, the fairies charged up another attack, aiming for him. Iron Man turned around and realized that he was in danger. However, at the last second, the glowing bear rushed in front of him, blocking the blast effortlessly. The bear had its hands in front of it from blocking the blast. Iron Man looked over at Dan Bi and noticed she was in the exact same stance as the bear. It looked like she was somehow channeling the bear through the mask.

The bear roared as Dan Bi screamed, charging towards the fairies. Dan Bi, and by (literal) extension, the bear, delivered a crescent kick to the fairies. They squirmed as they got hit and attempted to use their magic against the bear. However, it looked like it was immune to their magic. Seeing as they were outmatched by a magic bear, the fairies fled.

"That... That was amazing..!" Iron Man sounded amazed.

"Appa!" Dan Bi turned to where her father was lying. However, he was no longer there. "Appa?!"

"He disappeared..!" Iron Man said.

"We have bigger problems to worry about, Tony," Cap whispered. "I think... I think S.H.I.E.L.D. might've been compromised."

"What? We have to tell your father!"

"Tony, no. I think... I think he's compromised too."


End file.
